Doom Dome Battle/Count Botis
This is the page regarding Botis' appearance in Doom Dome Battle; for Botis' main page, click here. Count Botis is a playable character introduced in Doom Dome Battle 2. Description Count Botis, Lord of Venom, is one of the demons from Hell. He has been under many contracts of sorcerers. His true form is that of an ugly viper, but he prefers to stay in his humanoid form. Poison flows through his body making him unable to get poisoned and easily inflicts it. He carries a dagger which contains his poisonous blood. He was accidentally summoned by Ciara, a not-so-powerful witch, but quickly felt attached to her and now he is on a personal mission to make her the most powerful witch that has ever lived. Gameplay Count Botis is a mid-range character, varying from close combat and long-range combat. He has lesser combo's than other characters but they differ on the distance they are executed. For example his green fire is a strong punch from up close yet is a flare when executed from a distance. Or when he summons a portal out of which demon arms slash from below up close yet from afar it sends a beam of essence forwards. Botis also wields a dagger which contains the poison in his blood and also will inflict poison with a good jab at the opponent on them. Despite not being a vampire he can resist the poison status. Botis' Doom Attack is Viper Lord. When executed Count Botis turns into his true form, which is that of a giant ugly viper. He then bites the opponent pouring poison into their body which has immediate effect, quickly reducing the health. When it KO's them in the sequence (thus not after the cinematic from the poisoning) their body turns purple and they throw up and afterwards lie motionless on the ground. Story Doom Dome Battle 2 Count Botis is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2 where he mainly is the sidekick of Ciara and is involved in much with her storyline. However he is sent out on a mission by her which leads to him making a discovery on his own. He has connections with Barbatos as well, them being old acquaintances. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Botis appears as a supporting character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty appearing in three levels of Stage 4 in the game. In the Moonrose Coven he assists Rokukai and Seben in discovered the ties of Clorinda with Judas. He apprehends witches with Ciara and Prince while the other two fight Clorinda. When not collecting all the evidence Botis informs the boys about Hendrick who might know more about what is going on. In the Robur level Rokukai and Seben visit Ciara and Botis at Robur, where Prince also is, and tell that they try to find Rok. Ciara leads them into their directions but pleads not to hurt him or Dantalion might they encounter him. Botis however catches up with them later and requests them to defeat Dantalion as that is better for them. When the boys do what Botis say he gives them the information about Hendrick. If not Botis goes into a discussion with Dantalion only to be broken up by Ciara. In Montem he appears only in the last part if the boys lead Lucille out of the village and defeat her, him informing them about Hendrick. He doesn't appear in the other endings of that level however. References *Count Botis originates from The First Summoning another game developed by Dark Heart Games which connects to Doom Dome Battle. Gallery Count Botis.png|Count Botis Count Botis - Swap.png|Palette Swap CountBotisProfile.png|Profile CountBotisColored.png|Botis as he originally appears in The First Summoning Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Alive